


Day Off

by ficletsandthelike (schulia_jet)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schulia_jet/pseuds/ficletsandthelike
Summary: Shiro notices that something isn't quite right with Lance, and insists that his teammate takes it easy.





	Day Off

The first thing that tipped Shiro off to Lance’s condition was the way he walked. His gait, already relaxed, seemed to have halved in speed, shuffling as if moving through molasses. Shiro brushed his concern aside when Allura called them to attention, chalking up his teammate’s sluggish demeanor to a bad night’s sleep- he knew what those were like.

“Good morning, paladins!” The princess announced. “I hope you’re ready for another hard day at work, because Coran and I have designed a special new regime.” She gestured for them to follow her, and Shiro couldn’t help but glance over at the oddly silent blue paladin as they stood.

“We’ve created five stations for each paladin’s strengths, as well as another’s weaknesses,” Allura explained. “For example, Station Two boasts a hand-to-hand combat test that may be simple for Pidge, yet more difficult for Lance, and vice versa at Station Four’s sharpshooting demonstration.” She paused, clearly expecting some sort of indignant comment from Lance, but continued after a beat of silence. The worry in Shiro’s gut stirred again, and a second onceover confirmed his fears. Bags drooped under Lance’s eyes despite clear attempts to cover them, and his gaze alternated between drifting and snapping back to Allura.

Shiro was so busy focusing on Lance that he missed Allura’s call to begin. He shook his head and made his way to the last open robot, hoping that the adrenaline would kick Lance into action. Coran’s voice echoed from the booth above the arena.

“On your marks… Get set… GO!”

Galra arm activated, Shiro sliced through fighter after fighter. He was lucky enough to have started with the weaponless opponents, and he quickly aced the first trial with a flickering 100.0% appearing above his head. He leaned against the wall and watched the others, recovering his breath. A shout of pain sounded from across the room, and with a sinking feeling, Shiro realized it was Lance.

Bullets battered him from all sides; they were fortunately less harmful than real ones, but Shiro could only imagine the bruises blooming under Lance’s suit. The younger paladin was trying to shoot, but his gun wavered visibly, and lasers left black marks on the wall inches off their targets. A buzzer sounded, signifying the move to the next battle, and Shiro held up a hand. Coran shut off the simulations and questioned him over the speaker.

“Is there a problem with the program? Too easy? I would be happy to turn up the difficulty if that…” Shiro tuned him out and made his way to Lance, who was heaving underneath 34.6% in bold red. He knelt down.

“Hey, Lance, maybe you should take a break for today. I think some rest might do you good,” Shiro said gently. Lance shook his head and swallowed, and Shiro could see a lump force its way back down his throat.

“I’m fine, just- just not- just not on my game,” Lance croaked. Shiro removed his teammate’s helmet, putting a hand to his forehead. As soon as his palm met hot, sticky skin, Shiro pulled Lance to his feet and started guiding him to the door. “Wha…? I’m okay, really, I was warming up…” Lance protested feebly. “You’re positively boiling at this point, so let’s try cooling you down instead,” Shiro responded. He felt Lance slump in defeat. 

They made it to the couch in the den, and Lance looked as if he were about to cry in relief. Shiro draped a blanket over the blue paladin, who curled up until only his face peeked out from the fabric. “I’ll go and get you some medicine, alright?” Shiro said. He was answered by a soft snuffle.

“Just take it easy,” Shiro murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> This can be taken as romantic or platonic, so interpret it as you wish!


End file.
